My Choice
by Siren Queen
Summary: Its drawing near to Serena's 17th b-day. What will she choose? Better than sounds....Hopefully. R&R Flames accepted


Serena waited by the shadows. She was waiting for Stanton to pick her up. She was eager because Stanton was giving her a birthday a party just for the two of them. She felt a small breeze go past her and into the shadows. She turned just before the shadow turned into her boyfriend.

__

Happy Birthday, Serena He whispered across her mind. She let him wrap his arms around her. She had longed for his touch again since the last time she saw him. Her spirits drooped a bit. She hated the fact that they had to visit in private because they were natural enemies. She was a Daughter of the Moon and he was Prince of Night-the highest position the Atrox gives out. She was supposed to defend the people of Earth from the Atrox and its Followers-including Stanton.

__

Not for much longer! He whispered happily across her mind apparently having read her thoughts. It was 2 weeks before her actual birthday. Then she had to make her choice. On normal standards a Daughter had to choose either to keep her powers and become a guardian spirit or something-no one really knows or to stay with the people she loves but lose her powers and the memory of the battles with Followers. But she had a third choice. She could become a Follower of Hekate-Goddess of the Dark. If she did choose to take that path, then she wouldn't have to hide her relationship with Stanton. 

__

Let's go. She whispered across his mind. He smiled at her and changed them both into shadow. They floated through shadows. She thought they were going to hit the wall a head of them. But it seemed like that had just been an illusion because they went right through it and came into a small room with a couch, a bed, a kitchen, a restroom, and table with a delicious looking dinner. He reformed them and let her take everything in.

__

Is this where you live? She asked through her mind. Her ability to read minds and communicate to some one else with her mind came in handy.

__

Yes. Is it okay? He asked wanting to make her comfortable.

__

It's perfect! I love it! She said excitedly. She turned around to face him. She looked into his powerful blue eyes. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. She let his lips travel down to the curve of her neck.

__

Thank you. Everything's perfect. She said leaning her head on his. He lifted his head and looked at her.

He led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed the chair in for her. He went to the other side and sat down. They ate in silence. When Serena was stuffed she put her fork down and drank the little bit of sparkling cider she had left.

__

Done? He asked.

__

Yes. She replied. He got up and pulled out her chair then took her hand to help her stand up. He led her over to the couch so she could sit down. He sat down and she leaned against him. Serena could feel his body heat.

__

Did you tell them where you were going? He asked.

__

Yes. I wrote them a note. I said I might not be back until tomorrow because I don't know what we're going to so I don't know how long it's going to take. She replied. He put a blanket over her to keep her warm. She moved so he could extend his legs and then went back to leaning into him. The laid on the couch in silence and not moving position until Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He bent his head closer to where his lips hovered an inch for hers teasing. Their breath mingled until finally his lips brushed across hers. She looked into his compelling eyes and saw he was hungry for more. She waited there for him to come to her. He placed his lips softly on hers. She opened her lips a little bit expectantly. His tongue slid across her lips. After a while they stopped. It was getting really late and Serena grew tired. Stanton sensed her tiredness. Serena's head fell to his chest and she went to sleep. Carefully as not to wake her, he lifted her up and placed her in his bed. He bent down to kiss her forehead and brushed his hand through her hair. He walked back over to the couch and lay down. He used the blanket he put over Serena earlier to cover himself up. It still smelt of her perfume she'd put on that he'd gotten for her.

A/N: Hi, this is my first DOTM fanfic so I hope you like it. R&R.


End file.
